Love of the Eon Twins
by WhiteGuardian22
Summary: Things everything has change around Latias in her home, Altomare. But what will happen if a certain Hero comes back to her life, but it will make it more amazing if a certain Eon comes back to life but not in a unexpected way. Romance/Humor/Family Rated M for mature (Ash x Latias x Latios(Female).
1. Chapter 1 : Reunion, unexpected changes

**Hey guys this is the rewrite version on my first chapter i want to thank the person who pointed out some mistakes in my first paragraph thank you very much of course the sexual contents in here as been removed by the 'orders' of CU but it's still the same.**

 **So hopefully you guys will like it.**

 **WARNIG: 17+ are only allowed to enter. Below in this age enter at your own risks. Did say I warn you.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Ash x Latias**

 **Ash x Latios (Female)**

 **(There will be also a scene between Ash and Latias and Latios so it will make a threesome)**

 **"Go!" – Human speaking**

 **'Go!' – Telepathy**

 **"Go" – Poke-speech**

 **'Go' – thoughts**

* * *

A beautiful morning in Altomare all pokemon in every street with their trainers, some water-pokemon are enjoying the water and playing with their fellow water-types, people busy for their needs like sight-seeing or having a fun time with their pokemon.

A figure watching in the sky all of them seeing them how happy and in good mood in this day, it sigh and flew off in another direction.

After a minute of flying it stops in a small dock landed in floorboard of the docks then a bright light surround the figure in seconds the glow stops revealing a pokemon hovering and watching the sunset.

Is a jet-like pokemon it has a small oval arms with small claw then it has a color white in its main body to its neck to face while the other is red with blue triangle on its chest, its wings are color red with two 'spikes' in the end side of the wing this pokemon know has a Latias. (Sorry about that guys but you already know right?)

She sighed and watched the sunset, thinking about a certain person who captured her heart, thinking about a boy with his Pikachu on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and remember their adventures.

She could still remember him that time she was saved from the two members of team rocket and how she was happy to play with him and her brother when his still alive and then the time she was attacked again by the same duo who were trying to capture her and her brother when they know where they were hiding and managed to steal their father's soul from the fountain but she was saved in a last second when her brother took the net for her and told to go get some help, she was afraid to leave him but her brother ordered her to go.

She was sad and afraid back there she can't fight because of lack of experience of battling then a faithful day come when she ask her help to the same person that saved her.

And he agreed to help her to get her brother and the soul dew back after all the struggling to reach to her goal to save her family they got trapped in a powerful geysers that trapped her and him and his pokemon she manage to free herself but him and his partner are not afraid she use her powers to save them until they reach her family she and the trainer help her to free her trapped brother and her two family members with his pokemon.

After all the destruction that cause of the two rocket agents a big tidal wave was coming to Altomare to destroy the beautiful city she and her brother combine their powers to stop the wave but cause the life of his brother turn himself to a new soul dew after their father's soul is now already gone.

All the events in her life she was never experience the adventure and battling until that day the trainer and his pokemon with his companions are now leaving the city to continue his dream to become a pokemon master. She heard from Bianca that the trainer is now leaving the city; she hurriedly transforms herself to her disguise and takes the art work that Bianca made.

She came in time when the trainer is ready to aboard he sees her and come back to see her and tell what is wrong she shook her head to say no and give the art that her friend made for him he took it and open it revealing a drawing of him and his Pikachu his was surprise to see and thank her, she smiled and give him a kiss in the cheek leaving his companions to shock the guy was shock and nearly fell while the red-headed one is angry and look away while her baby pokemon squeal in happiness while his Pikachu was happy to his trainer. She smiled and run off leaving a stunned trainer.

She smiled of that memory and opens her eyes to see the beautiful sea she cloaked herself into invisible and she floats and started flying towards her home leaving a word of the name of the trainer's name "Ash".

Little did she know that a certain trainer is coming back to her life?

In the docks there is a boat stops in the dock of Altomare many people came out and others are to start packing.

A figure steps out of its room and inhale the fresh air of Altomare and breath out 'It's great to back in this place' it thought a figure is a young trainer with zigzag lines on his cheek with messy black hair under his cap, brown-chocolate eyes with a smile on his face.

This trainer is Ash Ketchum from pallet town after he finishes his journey from Kalos he came home to his mom which of course receive a big hug from his mother and of course a big celebration to him with his friends and family after winning the Kalos league.

And now he is now alone Pikachu stayed to Prof. Oak's coral to reunite to his friends and comrade and take a vacation after a long journey. "I wonder if Bianca and Lorenzo still remembers me" he said 'thought. She is still remembers me' he thought thinking about a certain legendary pokemon who lives with Bianca and Lorenzo "Only one way to find out!" he said excited to see them it's been a long time since they meet when he was ten.

He step out of the boat and walks through the city to find his old friends and reunite with a certain dragoness.

She floats down in a working shed and opens the door with her small clawed-hands and enters the shed she flies straight to a house near the garden and knocks the door. Some foot steps are heard and open the door revealing Bianca.

"Oh Latias it's great you came back how your little sighting?" she said, Latias said through telepathy 'it's good it's still the same but new ones are coming thought', Bianca smiled and let her come in the house she enters and looks back at Bianca and smiled.

"So did you heard that someone is coming to visit us" she said, Latias not knowing what she said 'no why is there someone coming to visit us?' Latias said with confusion.

Then Bianca smiled with excited expression and said "Well Ash is coming to visit us!" Latias's world suddenly stops did she heard it right Ash is coming! 'Ash is coming!' she thought in glee and delight it's been a long time between them not meet each other in long time but now it's different now Ash is coming this is her chance to make him her mate.

Latias squeal in happiness and zooming around finally they can now meet each other again and tell him her feelings since he goes back to his journey.

Bianca seeing her friend is excited about ash she could help but smile and giggle in her reaction.

Ash walking through a bridge as he still remembers the area and proceed to a alley only a wall but he knows what's inside it and proceed to walk and get pass through the illusion wall and walk straight until he came across a garden he smiled and yell out loud "Latias where are you!" he with a smiled he can't wait to see her again.

(Latias's POV)

I was so happy that I can see him again and can't wait to tell him how much I miss him in my whole life waiting for him to come back and now he came to see us again oh I can't wait but then suddenly I l felt something enters the garden " Latias what's wrong?" Bianca said I look at her in a few seconds and heard a yell which makes my eyes widening that voice I… I… remember that voice it makes my heart starts to speed up I open the door quickly and rush to the voice ignoring the yell of my friends when I already in the tree with a swing and I see Ash I fly towards him and give him a big hug! Hehehe!

"Where is she? Mmm… maybe I ca- Ack!" he cut off quickly because of a sudden tackle to him and something he felt like a hug after a few seconds he recognize it "Latias?" he said the invisible Latias reveal herself to him and smiled gleefully to him "It is you!" He said and hugs her in return, she hugs him tightly and cooed because he was petting her 'It's great to see you again Ash!' she said Ash smiled and said "It's great to see you to Latias!" he said with a chuckle. The two return each other a hugs while Latias sniffing his scent 'it's so manly!' she thought in delight.

The then two heard a cough the two turn their heads to see Bianca and Lorenzo. Lorenzo said "Well I'll be. Ash it's great to see you again!" Ash smiled and nodded and they shook hands then he face Bianca and said "It's great to see you too Bianca" she said "You too Ash glad you came to visit Latias it's been a long time huh?" she giggle, he chuckle and turn his attention to Latias then he suddenly being cuddle by Latias he laugh and return a favor like petting her making her cooed in pleasure Bianca and Lorenzo smiled seeing this two they really happy to see her happy again after the incident of her brother.

The four of them are relaxing in a picnic table talking to each other Latias is sitting with ash very close she really like his adventure and meeting with another legendary of course she couldn't help herself to cry because of Pikachu who turn into a stone after hitting Yveltal's signature attack and being revived by Xerneas's help.

"Ah. Man that was good!" he said in delight while rubbing his full stomach the three laugh at him because of him being a snorlax in a human body he rub his head in embarrassment and join the laugh.

He standup turn to face Latias "Well time for a little fun huh Latias?" he said she smiled widely and floats and drags him to near a fountain and the two of them play tag to each other the other pokemons see them and join their playing the two didn't mind and enjoy their fun.

"It's great to see Latias happy again" Bianca said with a smile Lorenzo also smiled too seeing Latias happy emotion makes them happy too "Yes I hope it stays long" he said in sad tone she turn to face her grandfather she is also sad seeing a depressed Latias they spent a week to make Latias happy like join her in a activity of course it's a great choice because of this they see Latias smile but not to munch but with ash they can see her laugh and her childish manner makes them smiled.

The two rest and say good bye to the other pokemon who also said their farewells to the two. Ash is resting his head in his hands then felt something heavy on his left shoulder to see Latias resting her head to his shoulder he smiled and move his left arm and wrapped her in her both shoulder in a comfort position and she smiled.

'Ash' He smiled suddenly change because he felt someone calling him in his head then there's a glowing behind him and turn around to see the fountain and he shake Latias to wake her up Latias open her eyes and see ash getting attention to the fountain she turn around and gasp that the fountain is glowing.

'Ash' she said ash not paying attention to her and proceed to touch the soul dew after coming in contact in the soul dew he suddenly felt dizzy and losing consciousness not hearing her friends words and black out.

(Inside the soul dew)

He open his eyes and turn left to right to see where he his 'where I am?' he said 'you are inside of the soul dew' it said behind him he turn and face it and shock to see what in front of him it's Latios

'Latios it's great to see you again!' he said with a smile Latios smiled too and said 'you too ash so how's my sister' then ash said 'she fine with just having fun and also having a rest after our fun playing tag together' Latios smiled because seeing Latias happiness is back to her old self again then it's time to tell him 'ash' getting attention of him 'I want you tell you to help m' he said ash wide his eyes and change her expression into seriousness 'what is it?' he said 'ash I know you helped of each legendaries is now my turn because I need your help' he said, ash said 'okay'

Latios nodded 'ash I want you to transfer some of your aura to me to revive me again' he said ash widening his eyes 'I can revive you?' he said in confusion Latios nodded and said 'if you are willing to help me' he said with hope in his voice 'I am been waiting for you because you're the only one who have a strongest aura can you help me?' he said

To his surprise and happiness 'I am going to help you Latios don't worry' ash said with determined voice determine to revive him 'Thank you' Latios said

Then everything around ash turns into a bright light feeling his going to wake up.

Bianca, Lorenzo and Latias are trying to wake ash feeling is not going to back Latias cried to ash begging him to wake up then they heard a groan from him and opens his eyes to see Bianca, Lorenzo and Latias then he stood up and turn to his left "ash are you alright?" Lorenzo said in worry for the boy then Latias hugged him "Ash please don't do that again!" she cries to his chest

Ash feeling guilty to himself letting them worry about him he hugged her in return and apologies to her "Sorry Latias" he said then he remembers what he needs to do "Latias can you get off for the moment please" he said she lets go and face ash with confusion

He went to the fountain and touch the soul dew then he close his eyes to concentrate his aura he may been not fully train of his aura but he can still manipulate it and proceed to pour his aura to surround the soul dew.

"Ash what are you doing?" she said to him feeling something is going to happen, he said "Latias do you want see your brother again" her eyes goes wide seeing her brother again she nodded frantically but something she realize her in the head and said "but it takes some powerful aura to revive him but are you sure cause I don't want you getting suffer!" she said she doesn't want ash getting suffer because of this.

He nodded with a smiled "Don't worry Latias I am going to be okay" he said fully determined to revive him of this siblings to reunite

She nodded while Bianca and Lorenzo are worried because of this but they can't stop him for doing this.

he return his attention to the soul dew and close his eyes to concentrate then suddenly felt pain in his heart, he scream in pain because of this he endure the pain and continue his doing, Latias fearing of this she goes closer and put her claws in his shoulder to stop him but get her aura being like sucked and combine with ash's aura she scream in pain also.

He notice this "Latias!" he yell but it's too late the soul dew is beginning to glow brightly and more bright light until Latias and Ash engulfed in light Bianca and Lorenzo seeing this in alarm they need to help them but a small shockwave forcing them to retreat until the light gives one more burst and release the burst causing them all except Latias flew off the fountain.

All of them closed their eyes because of the light and the light died down, Ash is the first one opens his eyes to see a figure while the two are unconscious his vision became cleared and goes wide eyes because in front of him is a beautiful dragon Latias but in a different form she standing in same height as Ash hour-glass figure slender arms and legs she still have some features of her but this get his attention her breast is a M-cup breast.

She opens her eyes to see what happens she felt something heavy in her chest she look down and notice of her breast are big she blushed madly because she knows about a female human parts seeing this makes her uncomfortable because she's thinking someone sees her like this but no one is here but her and her family and Ash.

Speaking of ash she turn around to see him alive she smiled and tackle him into a hug "Ash you okay!" she said while hugging him, worry if he was hurt or worse.

He open is eyes to see latias staring to him and said "hey latias" with a smile saying he's okay.

She smiled to him and hug him more while tearing up a bit, she was scared what will happen to him.

"It's okay Ash" she giggle she help him stand up and he dusting himself to clean his cloths "Latias are you okay?" he said she look to herself of how gorgeous she was then she smiled to him and nodded saying she was okay.

Then something hit her and turn around to see her family knocked out cold, worriedly she run to them "Bianca! Lorenzo! Are you okay!" she said in panic then she felt in her shoulder she turn to see ash with a smile "There okay Latias there knocked out cold" he said with a comfort voice she smiled and look to them with worried then the two of them heard a groan behind them they turn around to see a figure but what shock them to the most that laying in the ground is a Latios but not a ordinary Latios this one as a body of a female.

She groan and she slowly opens her eyes but a bright light making him groan more she blocked the sunlight with her claws and sit up, her eyes are beginning to clear and see the garden she look for a second to see around her 'I am alive' she thought she smiled and 'stand' 'wait I am standing in legs?' she thought not knowing what happen to her "Latios?" she heard her name and she turn around to see ash and Latias.

"Ash thank you for everything" she said he nodded dumbly she was confusion about that reaction of him then she heard Latias holding her giggle and ask"What's so funny" completely unaware of her sudden change of gender she realize her voice is like a girl.

She look up again seeing Latias can't hold her laughter and giggle "Well are you something huh big sister?" she said with her eyebrow lifted in amusement

"What are you talking about?" Latios said then she turns towards ash and said "Ash what's going on?"

Then Ash avoiding her gorgeous female parts and awkwardly said "well Latios…. Um… uh..." he points of to her chest she sees this and looks down.

She wants to scream in horror because 'he' has a breast really big breast, the size of her breast is M-cup breast just like Latias hour-glass figure also she's still have her color blue and white with red triangle in her middle of her chest between her breast like Latias.

She's still scream then stops then in suprise to the two she was laughing weirdly then she looks of them and pass out because seeing is not what expected to 'his' changes.

Ash in time catches her in time before she hits her head in the ground "Latios!" he said frantically but he notice her she's still conscious but pass out he sigh about this 'what I am going to do now?' he thought then he felt a hand to his shoulder to see latias looking to him saying 'what will you do?', he sign and look to her again and said "don't worry latias we can figure it out when we are now inside so help me to carry them".

She look again to them and nodded to him and start helping him to carry Lorenzo with her psychic and she start walking/floating to the house, she look again to Ash and thinking what will happen to them.

"Latias help me out over here!" she heard him and help to carry Latios on his back he's getting uncomfortable because Latios's bossoms is being pressed to his back of his neck because Latios is much more high than Latias and ash.

She giggles and use psychic to Bianca and they proceed to the house she thought

 **'maybe this will become more interesting (giggle)'.**

* * *

 **So i hope this make you more interested more than the original wait up till chapter 2 and then in, of course in surprise maybe chapter 3 will be uploaded.**

 **SilentGuardian22 is sighing out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: The unexpected

**Chapter 2**

 **Here it this the chapter 2 of my story so thank you all of you who favorite this and follow it and give me some of your reviews except one guy who said my story only for laugh so here's the review:**

 **Guest: Thank you for that I really appreciate.**

 **Lover of a Good Story: Haha. I couldn't help it but get little overboard man about Latias having big breast and even Latios but don't worry this is my last attempt to make but someday I will have put is other future stories.**

 **Kyled91doc: don't worry. I will keep this story going just having ideas in this story bro.**

 **Guest: 'arceus' what? You mean you don't like it. Fine then don't read it then.**

 **Guest: Well if this story only for laugh then I suggests you don't read my story because you making fun of my story. I spent weeks to try and create this and you saying this story only for Joke and laugh! I respect all the readers except you. You don't like it. don't read it your lucky I can't curse to you because I am a well respected person who I respect all of the readers and authors some of them saying some of my grammars are wrong which is true I respect them because I am still fresh in making a story but they respect me because they like it and sometimes give me some advantage in my story, helping me to become a great writer, Some Authors like me are still not good for making stories because of our grammar. it's not how you read it, imagine it that's why it's called FanFiction it lets you imagine the story I'm maybe suck at my grammar but at least I'm making a good process in my story so why don't you stop reading my story and find some other story that will satisfied you if my story is not good enough for you then DON'T. READ IT.**

 **ShadowKing1992: Thank you for supporting me this is my first attempt of making Latios a female.**

 **Redwolf23456: thank you I will keep this up I am glad someone see me doing a great job of my work thank you very much!**

 **Thor94: he became a fully female if you still can't decide if Latios is still a male or not but this chapter will show it how he became like that and even I am still new about this 'Bisexual' thing but I know it what it was but I'm still curious about it more because I am still new about this only I can understand is was when a male wants to change his body into a female one like that maybe I'm still get to know more in time.**

 **Thank you for your reviews except the two it's like their insulting my work. Please don't insult my work and please respect us beginner writers no insult because I'm not a type of person taking a 'joke' like this guy over here (if you are a female then please I apologize and I don't like being insulted) if you are a GUY then you are a BIG JERK!**

 **The Father of Legendaries is still in process because the poll is still up. I'm going to close it somehow and see the results if two of the five is a tie then I will decide to include it for my first chapter of the story and also support it for more chapters**

 **Again thank you guys (except you 'GUEST').**

 **Reasons why I started this writing is because I inspired by four people the very first one is:**

 **sonjouko senkuo - he the first one I got inspired because of his story called 'Master of Legendaries' is so awesome I'm still keep reading it until 2013 were his story vanish in fanfiction and also his other stories which of course are awesome but it vanish too I got sad because one of my favorites pokemon stories was gone for forever I mean how awesome was seeing Ash using legendaries and being the first one who use legendaries as his specialty!**

 **Itzmeall - my fellow Filipino who also I got inspired because of his stories the first one was a bit OP on Ash but I like it then afterwards he delete it for some reasons because I like Ash having mate with Cresselia and of course he make another one except this one is more erotic than the other but of course lot of errors and sometimes confusing but I don't blame him his a great writer. I still waiting for my request story for him and the next chapter of 'Reliving and Revenge' a betrayal story about Ash and being a mate of Arceus.**

 **ThaDerpyZoroark - Great writer for making lemon around Ash I found him in 2015 july 6 is where I found his story his first story was 'A Gooey Love' is a Ash x Female Goodra it's a very first story that I ever read because I got bored in the other story around Ash having sex with a pokemon or his pokemon or the legendaries but I want new. So his story got me and started writing my own stories to share to everyone. (For Derpy: If you read this I just want to say thank you. You're the last one who got me here in FanFiction among the five besides the two below the reason is that you're the third one who got me to create my own story and my work was inspired by you so thank you)**

 **Mewtwo23 - another great writer, reasons: his crossovers and his main character is Ash one of my favorite his Pokemon: Metal Masters and the other is Spirits of the Pendulum these two are great one but I like most his Pokemon: The Master rises and Son Of Lucario there are great stories of course his having sometimes problems of pairing he can't decide who will pair to Ash so making his story delayed for next chapter but I can't blame him sometimes we can't decide what girl is perfect for Ash for our stories.**

 **ghost509 – great writer too because of his lemons around Ash what I like the most his story called 'What our Future Holds' which I've been waiting for the next chapter and of course the story 'Healing Deep Wounds' which of course a great story.**

 **Anyway let's start the story shall we?**

 **Again thank you. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon if I own it I will make Ash more awesome and having a legendaries in his team.**

 **It belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

* * *

 **(Inside of the house)**

Ash, carrying Latios put her in the couch and helped Latias to put Lorenzo and Bianca to their beds and head down stairs to see Latios is still unconscious in the couch he was worried because this will be a lot of explanation despite he doesn't know what happen to 'him' or he could say HER right now he look to the right to see Latias, who admiring herself to a mirror and then she turn around to see how big her ass is and also how wide is it imagine to her surprise that her ass is so big and then she face the mirror to see her breast she giggle to her delight because her breast is also big.

He see how she look to herself enjoying her new body he couldn't stop blushing seeing her like that but when she face the mirror he can't stop staring her Ass and her pussy is clearly visible causing him to blush even more and also manage to stop his bleeding from his nose of how Latias is so sexy and gorgeous she was and felt slightly pain in his pants because his dick forcing itself to release in its prison.

While he keep staring in her Ass, Latias thinking of herself of how sexy she was and also having a sister of course she felt slightly jealous because how her sister more sexier than her despite both of them are same but Latios is older making her breast and her ass bigger than her but she felt proud to herself seeing this new body and thought to herself of what will happen if she and ash have sex to each other of course she will felt pleasure but with this new body she have she will experience a new type of pleasure.

She looks again to the mirror and notice of the stare that Ash is giving to him and how his face is turning into huge blush she was surprise to see him staring her like that like he can't look away to her Ass like he wants to fuck her real bad.

Then something came to her mind and that is a mischievous and dirty idea.

She look again to Ash and smirk a bit 'Time to start the fun' she thought "You know ash" she said getting attention of Ash who snapped in its thought of her ass and look to Latias "What is it?" he questioned then in moment she bend down with one of her hand resting in her knee then she put her other hand to her left butt cheek giving a good pose of her sexy ass and look towards with a seductive look making Ash blush so hard like a tomato "We could start right now if you are willing~" she purred making Ash more nervous to her sure he wants to have sex to her and also spent more time to her he was aware to himself about girls like Serena who discover she has a boyfriend he thought she have some crush on him but she didn't show it to him making Ash feel his heart break to pieces but right now he was now in this situation is about Latias show her love to him.

He look away "Uh… um…" he murmured then he felt his being force to look straight to Latias still showing her big beautiful Ass she heard her said "Don't look away dear you should be lucky seeing me like this showing my ass to you~"she said lustfully she lick her lips lustfully showing that she really want to have Ash to be his mate but she wants to tease Ash more before Latios wakes up.

Then she turn around and walk towards Ash while swaying her hips in a sexy way making ash more and more nervous, she stops in front of Ash she bend down and stare to each other's eyes to Ash he can see her eyes showing Love, Lust, Excitement and of course worry, Worry because she's thinking that he would not accept her. While Latias see his eyes showing nervous, slightly scared and of course love, she slammed her lips to his.

He was caught off guard when something wet in his lips until he realize she kissing him then he moan while his eyes are half closed. His mind was clouded with lust and he open his mouth then her tough entered his mouth he moan and kissed back she moan in delight because his kissing her back then their tough are now battling each other for dominance then she moan more because Ash entered her mouth.

She was never been so happy to her life because his kissing her back even they never started their 'Mating' but she was glad that she manage to stop herself from having sex to Ash. Then Latias broke the kiss after about a minute. They stare to each other panting form their kissing session.

"Um… Latias…" he asks "Mmm..?" She hummed clearly that she still having her thoughts about how wonderful of her kissing him but of course she still listen to Ash "What is it Ash?" she said with low lusty voice making Ash to slightly blush "Um… can you… uh… stand up, I kindly like to see Latios is fine" he said. She looks to the left and see Latios is still unconscious she looks back to Ash and sign "Okay Ash. At least I have fun" she cheerfully said.

A small smile appeared on Ash's face as Latias stand up and sit right next to her former 'Brother' or in this case her sister. She still worried about her about this 'this will never be good to 'her' she thinks she having a bad dream about having 'her' body change into this' she thought worried about her sister then she think about how to let 'her' accept this form then she have a idea 'maybe it could work…' she thought.

Ash who was looking to Latios and he thought 'what I'm going to do I can't let him turn in to this but there's nothing I can do to help him.' He thought worried about this and also nervous about what will happen if 'she' woke up.

Then they heard a groan coming Latios who was beginning to wake up.

 **(Latios's POV)**

' **Ugh… my head… ah…' I can still feel the pain on my head like it hit me with a rock so hard.**

 **I can't recall anything of what happen but I am feeling slightly weak so I tried opening my eyes and I groan trying my best to wake up and open my eyes. When I open my eyes only I can see is a bright light blinding me in the process. I move my hand up to block the light to focus my sight.**

" **You okay Latios?" I heard someone said my name I look to the right and see Ash.**

" **Ash?" I said weakly I am still tired "Yeah it's me Latios glad you okay. How are you feeling?" he said and ask to me with worried and also concern.**

 **I tried to sit up but can't because of my body and arms are still pretty weak then Ash helped me to sit up and rubbed my head to smooth the pain in my head.**

 **I feel like something heavy in my chest that I can't put a finger on it "Latios?" Ash said calling me and then I face towards Ash.**

" **Is there something wrong?" he said**

" **Nothing is just…" I said but there is something wrong to me.**

" **Um… If you are wondering why you're breast is heavy then look on your… um… chest" he said something I can't understand but I follow I look to down.**

 **Then I see… a…**

…

…

…

…

…

… **Breast**

 **My eyes twitch seeing this but…**

 **HOW I BECAME LIKE THIS! A PAIR BREAST IN MY CHEST! THAT IS NOT NORMAL TO ME I AM A MALE!**

* * *

Ash covered his ears because Latios is now screaming in horror of how 'she' saw what happento 'her'

"NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPEING!" she yelled with tears of horror and… sadness?

"Um… Latios… calm do-!" he cut himself quickly as Latios pulls him towards him and stare to each other's eyes.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! I THOUGHT I WILL REVIVE AS A MALE! NOT A FEMALE!" He said loudly, not accepting that the fact was indeed that now 'he' was now a female.

"Look I don't know what happen I am just confuse as well Latios" he said with his hands up in defense clearly doesn't know what happen to 'him''.

Now that Latios doesn't know what to do in this situation so she cries to herself instead then she felt something hug her in comfort she thought was Ash but when she turn around and see Latias trying to comfort her "I am glad to have you back big sis" she whisper to her.

She sniffed and also hug her tightly despite different she still miss her so much "It's great to see you again sis (sniff)" she said still crying not for her transformation instead for her sister.

They broke the hug stare to each other "Feel better?" Latias said, Latios nodded feeling better and wipe a tear.

Ash saw this all and smiled warmly seeing this two with their sister relationship.

Latias then look to Ash with concerned on her face and said "how can we explain this to Lorenzo and Bianca?" while Latios looked also concerned what will happen if her family seeing her like this including Bianca.

Ash then cupped his chin thinking a way to explain but nothing so he sigh and said "well there's nothing we can't do about this so we will try our best to solve this problem"

Both the Eon frowned this but it's true they can explain this whole events and transformation so they'll have to wait and see.

Latios still uncomfortable of her transformation so she covers her breast with her hands and blushing thinking what will happen to her and also what will Ash think that now she's now a female.

"Um… Ash…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I am…? (Gulp) Attractive?" she said

"…"

"…"

He was blushing right now of course she was attractive and looks down and said yes.

Latias was surprised about this she never thought that she will accept this maybe she has no choice but to accept.

Then another idea came to her and smirked and said "Yeah Ash she is right?" he nodded

"Well if she's attractive then you don't mind having 'fun' with us?" she said with innocent smile

Ash and Latios blushed of what she said and both of them blushed really hard.

"Then you don't mind really then" she smiled and hugged him with her boobs in his face.

"Latias stop! You making him uncomfortable" Latios said stopping her of what she was doing "Oh come on sis I know you want to hug him to I know you want it~" she cooed making her flinch and said "N-No!" she said "Really?" "Yes!" she turns around with an 'hmp!'

"Come on sis just join the fun!"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please!"

"No

"Please!"

"…"

"Please!"

"..."

Then she sigh and look to her sister giving her a cute tears of sadness she can't bare with it seeing her like that so she sigh in defeat.

"Fine…"

"Yay!" she squeal in delight

She then proceed to hug Ash back of his head and he said something that she quite can't hear

Then after hugging him she suddenly smiled and hugged him tightly "Oh" she look to Latias and she said "Now you are enjoying eh?" she said raised a eyebrow in interest, She giggle and she still hugging him while Latias smiled and hugged Ash more.

Ash was in the middle of their breast squishing them on his head he couldn't stop but to silently cry in protest but no avail as the two still hugging him with their breast.

'Why me?' he thought while he was blushing madly like a tomato red.

After saying that they laugh, for Latios maybe she can give this more time maybe she can change now because their will be no solution about his transformation.

* * *

 **And there it is my second chapter! I am so sorry for the wait but still worth!**

 **i know. all of you are expecting a lemon between Ash and them but no i already told you i am still working of my lemon don't worry okay**

 **of course thank you all of you who still reading my story and keep supporting it**

 **Because I having a busy on my life helping the house, preparing for upcoming school and other stuffs. But still I manage to finish it and for all those who insult again about my work then DON'T. READ. IT**

 **And please don't rush me about the next chapter because I can't bare your complains about rushing me for another chapter.**

 **And of course this is the first story that Latios is a female if you read my bio said: "I am making a rare pairing that has never seen before" like that so expect more stories of rare pairings! Except for Snivy24 and story called 'Child of the Original One' where his story Latios is a Female also so I got like inspired of it getting Latios a female or before it. Eh I don't know but the point is we are the first ones we create Latios became a female.**

 **But the point is that I am glad all of you still don't lose your interest on my story.**

 **So R &R no flames okay? Good because there still more about what happen between the two Eons so wait for my next chapter okay! Nice!**

 **My poll in my story 'Father of Legendaries' are now closed and still thinking about it so hope you guys enjoy this and see you again!**

 **This is.**

 **SilentGaurdian22 signing out peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sister's Bond

**Chapter 3: Love blooms in the heart of the Eons**

 **Hey guys sorry for the late very busy of my life taking assignments and projects and of course recitation about our government and stuff so yeah very busy I didn't have the time to finish my other stories including this chapter of Love of the Eon Twins but here it is.**

 **But before you continue reading that is actually I will (possibly) post the others for little making up to you all guys as thanks for waiting and being patience.**

 **And! Of course I will make a RWBY story or other stuff that is going on around the fanfiction including my favorite 'RWBY react to Death Battle!' by epicvictory25! Woohoo Combo! (Sorry I always like to say that.) But it's GONE! WHY!?**

 **But don't worry he will come back!**

 **So on with the story!**

 **Don't own pokemon.**

* * *

It's been weeks about what happen to latios, who been turn into a female. Bianca who was surprise about her new body and gender, she accepted it because she's been around a boy she knows and their dating for now on.

latios and latias are in ash's room, ash is out to get some air and explore the place because new ones are here. So there are now alone between sisters.

"So big sis how's your new body?" Asked Latias to latios

"Well... i am still uncomfortable of my body" she said "don't worry sis you will like it even with ash is here and stay with us for couple of weeks we still have time to have fun with him!" latias said with glee.

Latios sigh about this she wasn't sure what will happen of both of them and with ash.

She looks again in the mirror and scannig her body, her breast are huge, her butt is big and plump that will make her moan when he touch it, her slim sexy body and being older to latias she was more eldowed than here but their are the same.

"What's wrong sis?" Latias said

"Oh. Uh. Nothing it's just that I'm thinking something." she to her sister.

"About what?" She ask to her, curious about of what she was thinking.

She stare to her sister before she sigh of course her big sister is still thinking about her female form.

She stand and walk to her sister and hug her to make her comfortable.

Latios, look to her sister and hugged her in return.

"Don't worry sis i am always on your side no matter what." She said to latios. "Besides maybe theres another chance to you know? Love" She smiled to her hugged her more to make her more comfortable in her life. But their hugging is getting tiether making their breast pressed to each making them both blush they look to each other and share with an uncomfortable look on their faces.

Then Latias ask with a hint of a playfull but lustfully voice "Well while ash is out and bianca and lorenzo is out too maybe we can 'test' our new bodies before he came back to us" she said with a playful smirk.

Latios, knowing what she was talking about, blushed very hard. Of course she will say no to this because she's not ready for this, but she always want to try her and her sister's bodies and see what it feels.

She look up pretending she was thinking and said "mmmm... i don't know if you can 'take it more'" she said with also a playful smirk just like her sister.

She look to her sister with a 'shock' on her face and she said with a mocking tone "My dear big sister are you saying that i am to 'young' to take a pleasure from you before him!"

Then she look to her sister and said "well i am maybe different right now maybe i don't mind if ash take me first~" she said in playful but yet sexy voice in her. Latias look to her said with a playful glare "Oh and now you saying that you are far better than me huh sis?" As she said that latios just nodded with a smirk on her face.

"Well then how about a little 'game' who ever gets tired and say 'i quit' gets to ash first deal" latias said while pushing herself to latios with her breast met with her's.

"Deal" she said to her, also pushing her breast to her's as well.

Then suddenly latias hugged her and kissed her with her tounge trying to get inside of her mouth she moan and opening her mouth also and her tounge met with her sister's one, while grabing each other asses and graps each other butt cheek making each of them moan.

Let the 'Game' begins.

* * *

 **(WARNING: LEMON SCENE)**

Lation's right hand is sliding to latias's body to her pussy, who is now wet because she want it badly causing her pussy to get wet and rubbing it.

They continue kissing and latias is moaning more because her sister's hand is rubbing her wet pussy.

Not feeling left out in their game and not to 'lose' to her, she gave her the same treatment, rubbing her sister's pussy until she inserted her finger into her.

Feeling her sister's touch and pleasure they kissed more and more, she pushed her sister to the bed, laying her flat giving a slightly 'advantage' to her 'battle'.

She moan more broking their kiss and moaning in pleasure.

Latios, she sees this a 'chance' to 'win' their game "So... uh... mmh... give... up... sis..?" She said mocking her sister.

She look to her sister and said "not... a... chance" she said then she turn her sister around making her lay flat to the bed.

"Now its my turn now sis" she inserted more into her pussy making her moan even more, trusting her two fingers and wiggling them inside of her big sister's pussy.

She moan even more because of this and something nibbling her nipple she look down and see latias nibbling and sucking her nipple, she used her hand to push her head deeper, using her free hand nibbling her other nipple.

She keep sucking her sister's nipple and toying it with her tounge, then using her other hand she cupped her breast and give the same thing.

"Ah...!" She moaned in pleasure because of latias, she moaning and greting her teeth and her eyes are closed tightly, with her might she turn her, in Latias surprise she inserted her three fingers into latias's pussy making her moaned she then gave her the same treatment to her, nibbling and sucking her breast.

Latias is having a difficult to breath because of being pleasured by her.

" _ **Maybe there is hope to me.**_ " She thought she might 'lose'.

She use her physic to open a drawner revealing a pink dildo.

It's slightly big and it has some small 'circle' all around it, she pushed the dildo on her sister's ass. Hard.

"Ah!" She shout in surprise of feeling something in her ass hole and trusting it in and out on her making her assault to latias stopped and moaning with her tounge is out and some tear on her eyes because she didn't expect to her to do this to her ass.

While latios is in doggy stlye, latias is now behind her then grabbed the dildo and trusting it.

She giggle and said "well sis its time to me to use this thing to make you quit" with a smirk she pushed deeper to her hole and pulling it and pushing it again in a fast pace.

"Ah! Mmmm! Oh..!"

"Just tell me if you want to quit sis or i am not going easy on you"

"N-Never!" (Moan)

"Are you sure?"

"Mmmhp...! Y-Yes! AH!I'm. Ah! S-sure! Ah!"

"Well okay you ask for it"

She then grabbed her left butt cheek, speading it and then she trusting the dildo faster making latios cried in pleasure then using her physic again opening a another drawer revealing a another dildo, grabbing the toy with her physic and turning it on and it starts shaking then she rubs it in latios's pussy making her moan louder.

With latias playing her hole and her pussy she was in complete mercy on her, the pleasure that she was feeling right now is unimaginable she really can't fight the feeling, so that's why on how she enjoy the pleasure of being a female maybe being a female is not so bad for her.

She was now lay flat in her back and continued to moan until latias change her 'attack' by removing the dildo on her ass and replacing it with a vibrating one and she put it inside of her and starts the another pleasure to her causing to moan even more and adding more of it latias licked her pussy and sucking the small bulb.

She's licking and sucking the pussy of her then she inserted her tounge making latios slightly jump and then she's moving her tounge around inside of latios to scream.

"Ah! Mmmm! Oh Arceus!"

"Mmmm..."

She was panting in extreme pleasure of what latias's doing she can feel right now that she's going to cum.

"AH! MORE PLEASE!" she shout using her hands to force latias to go deeper. "Mmhp!" She felt something on her head and causing her to pushed deeper in latios's pussy making latios jump in pleasure because her tounge has gone deeper into her she keep continue her 'attack' by nibbling the bulb by using her teeth gently becauae she didn't want to get latios hurt.

She was now scream and forcing latias's head to go deeper, she was now panting and biting her lip and her eyes closed thight.

In a minute she can feel it now that she was now going to the end.

"Latias i am cumming!" she scream in top of her lungs as she cum on latias face and her mouth tasting it and spraying it in her face.

She tasted her cum and some of it is in her face, she licked the remaing one and remove herself out to her pussy she look to her wet fingers and licking it to clean her wet fingers she look to her big sister, who was now panting, covered in sweat, her tounge is out, her wet nipples, and her slightly dripping pussy and the vibrator is still on her ass still shaking.

She giggle and said "guess you quit huh?" Latios just nodded her head saying she wad indeed quitted because of how the pleasure was intense to her its her first time to feel this tp her.

catching her breath and she sits up and get slightly stumble because latias hugged her "I am got admit that was fun" she said to latias, who look up to her from her breast and smiled then she kissed her and she kissed her back with their tounge's clashing to each others mouth.

 **(LEMON END)**

* * *

"Well that was fun huh sis?" she said to her sister with a smile on her face.

She look to her young sister and smiled and said "Yes it was fun".

"Well what are we going to do now sis?"

"Well… We can go for more?"

Both the sisters look at each other and smirk.

Both of them are having a great sisterly bond tonight.

Ash walks in and close the door and head up stairs to get a good night sleep after having a tour with Bianca and Lorenzo and came for the festival and he has have a great night. Ash is the last one to come home while Bianca and Lorenzo went to sleep.

As Ash proceeds to his room and open it and reveal to him a surprise look on his face because on his bed lay a two dragons panting very hard with sweats on their bodies and some 'juice' coming out of their cunt.

Both heard the door open, they open their eyes and to see Ash staring at them with a huge blush on his face.

"(Giggle) Hi Ash" Latias said with a smile while Latios look at him with a naughty look. Both the sisters giving him a naughty look like they want him to come over to their bed and sleep with them.

As he sigh and look at them again with a worry but with a smile on his face, that Latios finally accepts her form and worried what will happen of both of them.

He smiled a little and proceed to remove his t-shirt and walk to them while he still has his pants and took the middle of the bed with them, and lay between them hug them with both of his arm on them while them hugging him in return and the trio fell asleep.

* * *

 **Well that was interesting would it? Hahaha Glad you like it guys because in the next chapter it will be latias and ash so stay tune for more updates!**

 **Before I forgot to mention. The CU are gone (if to me is true) after coming to their bio I see their 'favorite' stories has now been empty which means there gone for good or for now for all of us authors so if you happy about this news from me then spread the word to all the authors and create again!**

 **This is SilentGuardian22 is out! Peace!**


	4. Trouble at the Beach prt1

Chapter 4: Trouble at the Beach part 1

 **Hey guys what's up! Yeah I know it took me a month before I am started writing again but any who. I am back and this chapter will take you some interest because their will be a new guests in this chapter and that you will sit back and relax and enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Oh and by the way I am actually posting a new story. A big story so I think you guys will like this story a bit more interesting.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon and all characters

The sun is rising, all the people and pokemon are now waking up and start their daily activities of their.

 **(Inside the Garden)**

Their is a one house inside of the garden where our favorite hero is sleeping with two sexy dragons on his sides one is red and the other is blue.

As the two are cuddling to their future mate, as he starting to wake up.

He's eyes clenched a bit as he yawn and open his eyes slowly, staring in the ceiling with a satisfied smile of having a good night sleep.

He feel a pair of breaths on his sides, as he look to his sides and see a pair of dragons cuddling and snuggling to him with bliss while his arms wrapped on their shoulders for them getting close to him.

As the two snuggling to him, Their breast are pressing to each of his sides while feeling the slightly hard nipples, their head's are in his chest like a pillow to them.

He blushed as he sees the two naked and sweaty and the smell of the scent of them having 'fun' last night. He try to move his right arm but that got Latias to move because of the movement and she snuggled closer to him and her arms wrapped in his side.

He sign in relief because he didn't want her to wake her up, because of how her sleep so peaceful and happy she look.

So he try to move his other arm but got the same result as Latios got closer to him but her head move in inche closer to his chin and her hot breath making some physical contact on his neck making him blush harder.

Their breast are pressed to his sides and, Latios with a smile, move a inches closer to ash. He can also feel their pussy because their put their one leg to his like their hugging him, both of them try to rub their pussy to waist like they having sex with him.

He never had this type of situation before but he never felt so... good. having them on his bed and being hugged by the sexy duo with their breast pressing in and feeling their hot breath on you're body makes you turn on.

But of course his not a type of guy who will take advantage to them so he try it again and this time he succeeded removing his arms to them but this get them slightly upset because he remove his arm to them so they hugged him tightly so he won't go and leave them.

'Man how I am suppose to move if they hugging me so hard' he thought.

"mmm... don't go" latias murmured in her sleep "stay..." she said again.

He sign and decide to let them sleep and have their time to him. but he couldn't help himself but feel turn on. On how they hugging him.

So his secretly thought to himself.

'maybe they wouldn't know about this'

He said to his mind, he admit he wants to touch them, their breast, their pussies and their ass because no one tries to resist their sexy appearance.

'But I don't want them to think I am a pervert to them and I don't want Lorenzo and Bianca to be mad at me' he tries to reasoned to himself in a good way, because he didn't want to take advantage to them.

'but I don't want too!' he was getting frustrated because of this. he really can decide whether touch them or not.

But his male instincts telling him to go and have fun to them, but his brain said not to.

'Ah alright. maybe they wouldn't know' he gave up and decide to go to his instincts.

He's arms are free so he turn right to face latias, he admit she's pretty cute when she's sleeping. And it begins.

He first do is feel her body. his hand gliding to her body, to her shoulder to her waist, he sees a small smile appeared on her face, clearly enjoying his touch to her.

Next he set his eyes to her breast, he moved down a little to face it and pressed his face between her breast and carefully rub his face.

She felt something in her breast and moan softly and she placed her hand to his back of his head.

He then proceed to grasp her big ass and squeeze it gently and rubbing it because of how great her ass look and he wants to feel them more. she moan softly again this time a bit louder.

He continue his 'assault' to her, his face is in between her breast, his grasping her big butt. his instincts are kicking in as he lick her chest making her surprise slightly in her sleep. And proceed to grasp again on her butt with both of his hands and start rubbing them and gently squeezing while rubbing making her again jump in surprise.

She moaning in her sleep with bliss and her the tip of her tongue is slightly out, as ash stopped pressing his face to her breast and look to her and saw her mouth open and he kissed her, despite that he will regret it of kissing her but he never felt so good, and does as she.

she insert her tongue to his as both of them making a french kiss they moan of how of them taste each other in progress.

After a full minute he stop of what he his doing and kissed her forehead, smiled saying to her to have a good and pleasant dream, she smiled and went back to sleep again.

he smiled and turn to left side to latios, and this time he will go rough as she as the most mature look than her younger twin sister.

As he did the same assault to latias but a bit rough and she is enjoying it every last of it, his grasping her big ass roughly and kissing her with a bit of force, while latios kissing him also did the same.

As she enjoying it until they separate to breath after heated make out, but good thing to him she was still sleeping with a smile on her face.

He lay his head back to the pillow and smiled, satisfied of what he did back there.

When suddenly...

"Guess that's satisfied you huh?" a voice said.

He froze as he knows whose voice is it, he slowly turn to his left side to see latios, who was know fully awake with a blush on her face and a seductive smile.

"Uh." that's the only thing he can say about this situation.

In his mind his panicking about what to do of this type of situation, when a female dragon caught you in a act where you did something inappropriate to them while sleeping.

She look to him again but this time harder, making him even more nervous and she continue staring at him expecting a answer to him, secretly she was actually turn on after he kissed and touched her between her breast and her big butt.

"So?" she ask again to him with a loving smile that make him more and more nervous.

"Uh... Well... it was..." he shuttered

"Amazing?" that the only thing he can say to her.

She rose a eyebrow about that but she shrug it accepting the answer and place a kiss on his cheek.

"I am glad that you are happy about our little make out" she said seductively with a hint of playful sadness to her voice.

He was panicking right now because of this situation again, sure he can take punishment to his mother, but this is something out of his mind and option on how to fix this problem.

Kissing latios and latias is something you can't get more, because of his male instincts have taken over him and cause this situation now he need to fix this because right now their are some bad scenarios are coming to him making him afraid.

"Huh... yeah it is" he said, which he regret it for saying that and now the only thing he need is latios react.

So he close his eyes, waiting for something but instead he felt some wet on his lips, he open his eyes and saw latios kissing him.

He blushed, he never thought that this will happen instead of thinking some bad things in his mind but not this one.

She separate herself and she look to ash with a smile.

"What? you thought that something is going to happen to you?" she ask, which he nod.

She smiled and giggle softly and she peck his left cheek.

"Don't worry ash their's nothing is going to happen to you" she said making ash more comfortable but at the same time nervous.

"Hehehe yeah" he nervously said.

All she can do is smile to him and giggle.

* * *

 **(Morning)**

Rubbing her eyes and let out a yawn as latias woke up she is now waiting for her sister, who is taking some shower with ash which makes her jealous for being the first one to take a shower with ash.

She let out a tired sign because she's still a bit sleepy. Then she sat down in the bed and heard the 'click' in the doorknob revealing ash and latios coming out of the bathroom, she quickly rose up and she starts talking.

"No fair sis I am the who should taking the shower and sharing it with ash" she said pouting.

She laugh to her little sister and said "Sorry sis but we got up early so that we can wash ourselves"

She pouted and said "Well I hope you didn't do anything on him"

she look to her little sister again and giggle and said "don't worry sis I didn't do anything on him we just clean ourselves that's all" she said sheepishly while petting her sister's head, which makes her smile a bit and proceed to go the shower.

While latias is washing herself, she saw ash putting his clothes on. this reminds her that if she's going down to the living room and they see her naked this make them uncomfortable especially her in that matter.

So she decide to visit bianca because she is the only one who can help her.

"Ash I am going to visit bianca to her room you guys go ahead down stairs" she said getting a nod from him.

 **( A few minutes later)**

"Thanks Bianca" she said happily to her.

"Your welcome latios" she said smiling about her new look and work.

She wearing a light blue blouse with a white skinny pants, just simple clothing but this should do it so she can cover her body.

"So latios what are you going to do today?" Bianca ask.

After hearing of she said, She started to think, its been years since she saw her family and her sister while she stuck inside of the soul dew.

And after her resurrection and having the body of a gorgeous woman, whom that every male will kneel before her because of her gorgeous body. but she never thought about this.

"I don't know maybe me, my sister and ash going for a walk I guess" she said literally she don't know what is she going to do today.

Then, Bianca have an a idea "Or maybe you three can go to this new resort just a couple of mile away here I bet you need some relaxing because I know you've been through a lot because of this situation you have, so this will be the best one for you and the others." she with a grin, all she want is her friend have some rest and the resort is the last thing she need.

She thought about it, about going on a vacation with ash and her sister and she thinks the resort is the best thing they could have to relax.

"mmm... yeah I like that idea" she smiled

(scene change)

"Is every one ready?" Latios said with a smile.

she's still wearing the same clothes that Bianca made for her with a small backpack on her back.

"Yup!" Latias said with glee.

She wears the same clothes just like latios but in opposite color her blouse considered a light red color with white skinny jeans making hips and her butt slightly big.

"Yup all set here!" he said, as wears a ordinary blue t-shirt with cargo shorts and sandals.

As three are done, They can go now to see this new resort.

After they finish eating their breakfast earlier latios talked about this new resort just outside the island and they need to cruise there.

Latias thought it will be a great idea for them to relax while Ash as no problem with it, So the three packed there things and head to the resort today.

"You three be safe alright" Lorenzo said in worry

"Don't worry lorenzo will be okay." she said with a smile.

* * *

 **(Scene change)**

As the three wave to lorenzo and bianca good bye to them they headed to their cabin to rest and wait until they arrived.

At first one of the crew members on the ship see the eon duo and they couldn't help stare to their bodies while Latias shielding herself to them with Ash, who giving them a glare.

But what's more scary is her big sister herself who giving them a death stare that makes them cower in fear as they realized they staring to her little sister like that and prayed they won't having bruises today.

But they apologize for that and for their relief she accepted their apology but she gave them a deadly warning.

"Weee!" Latias just jumping up and down to their bed and she stoped and lay to the bed with a smile on her face "man this beds are great!" she said.

Ash just smiled and lay back so he can relax himself in the comfy bed.

"Hey ash where's Latios?" she said

he look to her and said "she's outside" and continued "maybe she wants to see outside since its been awhile you two saw the outside of Altomare" he said with a small smile.

She thought about it and his right, its been years since both her and her sister see the outside of altomare, So she gets up and look for her, just she hopes she's okay.

 **(Change scene)**

Latios is outside while looking the small Altomare with her arms resting in railing, she thinking about her family Bianca and Lorenzo, without her and her sister they might get into trouble, but of course they assure to her they will be fine.

She signed in annoyance because if she look to her back, she will see a couple of male pokemons staring her ass because she was bending down making her ass look big to them and she can read their minds making her sick of what they are thinking to her.

So she decide to ignore them and look to the stars.

One male pokemon decides to get closer to her, a machoke and walk towards her with a grin as he grab her ass and squeeze it making her jump in surprise and look to him with a angry face.

"Hey there sexy, feel a bit lonely?" he said with a disgusting grin.

She frown and said nothing as she turn her head and pretend this never happen but the machoke still grasping her ass and lean closer to her ear and said "You know we could do something that you will like it so how bout it?" with a grin

Her eyebrow is twitching because this disgusting pervert who won't leave her alone and he won't leave until she gave in.

Her eyes glow white and with a motion of a finger the machoke was lifted in the air while he cried in surprise and shock.

"Ah ha! Wha-what are you doing put me down!" he yelled

"i'll put you down if you leave me alone or I can throw you off of this ship and the rest is yours" she said with a wicked smiled as she motion her finger towards the sea with the machoke still in the air with her psychic powers.

He waving his arms saying 'Stop!' and begging to her and he promise he will leave her alone.

She smiled and motion her finger and the machoke is now back to the boat as he trying to move his legs and run away to her.

She smiled and stare to the ocean then she a giggle, looking to her right she saw Latias smiling and she said "well I guess you having a great time"

"Yeah" she said

"You really scared him!" she laugh "I thought your really going to throw him away to the sea!"

Latios laughed and said to her that she has no intention of throwing him out of the boat at least he leaves her alone, so she can relax.

the two sisters are now staring to the sea but of course the way their leaning is giving the male's great view of their ass.

But of course their not dumb enough to get closer to them, after witnessing of what she did to that machoke is good enough, making them scared to her.

But seeing their ass makes the male's nosebleed and ran away.

Both of them giggle, then Latias said that it's time to head back to the cabin because it's getting late.

She nodded and she follow her to their cabin.

As they reach their cabin open the door they see Ash is now sleeping.

But what surprise them is that his now wearing a t-shirt, only his short is wearing they were thinking he did this because he think they will sleep with him.

They stare to each other and smile, as they walk closer to him, removing their clothes but they are not wearing any undergarments revealing their naked body.

They took each side of the bed, which is big enough for the three of them, and they snuggle to him as their heads are now resting to his chest listening to his heartbeat.

In instinct, he move his arms around them and pull them like he giving a hug to them so they can get comfortable.

As the three sleeps peacefully and waiting until they reach to island.

* * *

 **Hey guys! now I know that some of you are forcing me to update. look I know you are excited for this chapter because I have so much important things to do in my school, being a college it's hard making a spare time to make a new chapter but here it is.**

 **But of course I will post a new story but it takes time until I post it including the Father's day gift, it means I will posting THREE stories but let see if I can do it**

 **but anyway that's all thank you for your patience and see guys later! Peace!**


End file.
